A Certain Someone
by SakakiHaruna12
Summary: Wendy grew up. Neverland was only a fantasy for her, a dream she longs to be in again. Her life as grown up is harder than she expected.Until one fateful day, she saw someone very familiar, someone in her fantasies. He does look like the brave Peter Pan.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Here I am in my room; months have passed since my adventures in Neverland. I've been waiting for him every night and I wish that he will come here with me and take me away, forever in Neverland. I finally realized why he never wanted to grow up, he shared to me the joys of being a child; the moments when you can feel freedom and let your feelings soar, that feeling in which you cannot bring yourself to fear and hide yourself from the world. I do not want to let go. But it's going to be selfish of me to leave my parents behind. Even though I was continuously stressed by them into becoming a poised lady and I cannot stand their usual talks about how fancy my life could be once I turn into someone I do not wish to be, I cannot let them go as well. I almost forgot them, and I would never want them to forget me either. I gazed at the stars again; hoping a kid at the same age as mine will fly and smile at me again.

The door opened and I saw my mother walking towards me. She sat one bed and put her warm hands around mine. As the light illuminated her face, I took my time observing her features. She is beautiful. Her dark hair was neatly tied with a red ribbon, a light pink shade was evident on her pale cheeks and red lips has the same shade of red as that of cherries. I was beginning to wonder; will I look like her someday? Perhaps, maybe, I do not know.

"It's late, my dear Wendy. You must go and have some rest, you have school tomorrow." She smiled and stroked my curly brown hair. I gave her a light smile as I looked down on our intertwined hands.

"I can't sleep" I lied, "Can you tell me a story? Maybe it could help me get some rest"

My mother chuckled and cupped my cheeks. Her soft blue eyes stared against mine. If there was something similar with me and mom, it was undeniably our eyes. I can feel that I might melt under her stare, but I didn't. I just found myself lost in her eyes.

"Aren't you too old for those stories, my dear?"

I shrugged and stared at the nearby lampshade. I can feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment. Of course, I am being trained to become a lady. Why on earth did I ask her for a story telling session? Still, a part of me kept urging me to ask her once more; even if it would be the last story I can hear.

"I'm still 14; I can still use some of those stories, one last time?" I said sheepishly, trying not to have another eye contact with her. My eyes lingered around my room; pink walls with intricate designs, an oak wardrobe standing on the other side of the room, and silk curtains that almost covered the window.

My parents already gave me my own room to stay, no longer with my brothers. They said that I shall grow up and become a woman someday. It's necessary for me to stop telling stories and playing with my younger siblings. Children's stories must no longer be read to me, even though I'm really fond of them. That's why I'm having a hard time sleeping lately, and I'm begging mother to read me one for the last time.

She sighed in defeat and walked to the bookshelf just beside my desk. I peered over to see what is book she is looking for.

"This is going to be the last time I'll read a story for you Wendy, and no more." She said, a hint of amusement can be heard from her tone. I let a smile spread through my face, feeling victorious. The wind howled into the room, I stood up from my bed and closed the windows then ran back to my bed,

"What do you want me to read?" my mother asked, looking at me.

I remembered those times I told stories to the boys in Neverland, but now they are with us, staying with my brothers in the other room. What I find weird is, they forgot what Neverland is, they just continue to tell me it's a place in a story book, so is _he_. It's as if he was just a dream, but why does it seem like I remember it all too well? But my story to them cannot be forgotten; Cinderella and the Pirates. They are curious on what happened to Cinderella and the pirates. Though I never remember if there are any pirates in that story or Cinderella fighting pirates, but since they wanted to add the pirates in the story I might as well put a twist into it. It was lovely even _he _loved it.

"Mother, will you please read to me the story Cinderella and the pirates?" I suggested absent-mindedly.

Mother stared at me confusingly and stifled a laugh before returning to search through the books

"Pirates? I don't think there are pirates on that story, dear."

I felt embarrassed and blushed once more.

"I-I mean Cinderella and the glass slipper, of course. How foolish of me!" I stuttered, she smiled at me and continued scanning the books.

Mother sat beside my bed and started reading the book. I listened to every word of the story and imagined the scenes. I was so entranced by its beauty. How can adults deny this joy to their children? Then I realized that my mother was finished reading the book, I felt quite disappointed, that was the last time I shall be read a story. I'll miss it; it was a part of me that I was always known for.

"Wendy, may I ask you something?"

I nodded

"Anything, Mama"

"I notice that every night you stare at your window and looks like as if you're waiting for something. And when you go to bed you leave it open. Why do you do so?"

I stared at mother. So she noticed; was I that obvious?

"It's nothing, I just want to gaze at the stars lately, and the wind is cold at night, it makes me comfortable when I sleep." I lied again. I started to feel bad lying to her once again. My mother looked not content of my answer but she dropped the topic.

"I see, I close your window at night, I was just wondering if you really intend to do so." I stopped; maybe that's why he cannot come in! I wanted to demand but I stopped when mom gestured to bring me closer to her. It can't be. All the while, I was leaving the windows open for him, yet my mother closes it.

"Goodnight, darling. You have a big day tomorrow" she smiled as she pulled me closer to her.

Mother kissed me on the forehead and closed the lights, leaving the door closed. I somewhat felt guilty of not telling her everything. I felt angry as well, she was the one who closes it after all!

For awhile, I felt drowsy and was ready to sleep, when my eyes were about to close, I saw a figure of a boy, a flying boy peek through my closed window. I closed the window; it was not my mother who closed it this time; it was me. But then, I cannot find it myself to open it. I slowly closed my eyes, and I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for not updating for awhile. It's been years since my last update on this story! Hopefully you'll like it. Read and Review please :)**

* * *

><p><em>I can feel the sea breeze rushing through my face. I can hear the calm cascade of the waters beneath me. I slowly opened my eyes and I was awed by the beauty of the sun setting in front of me. The sky was painted with orange, violets and blue. The water of the sea is sparkling due to the light of the sun. The view was absolutely perfect.<em>

_I looked down upon myself. I am in my younger form. This place seemed familiar! I turned my head behind me; I was in a ship! I haven't been in a ship since... since... when? I took a step and looked around the ship. I feel as if this was a distant memory. I was familiar with this ship, but how?_

_As I continued to walk through the vessel, at a distance I saw a boy standing near the edge of the ship. I walked slowly to him, I wasn't trying to be discreet but he seemed to be motionless. _

"_Hello?" I said softly, I can feel a lump in my throat that made me find difficulty in speaking._

_The boy slowly turned to me, a smile playing on his face. He was handsome. He has those golden locks, soft ocean blue eyes and a dimple on his left cheek. He reminded me of those princes printed on the cover of the children's books. _

_My heart jumped the moment I saw him smiling at me. Why do I feel affectionate all of a sudden? Why do I feel a connection with him? _

"_Wendy" he said softly, his soothing voice rang to my ears and I swear I can feel a shiver up my spine. _

"_How do you-?" I tried to speak, by my mouth doesn't seem to open so that I could speak. Instead, I could feel my lips tug into a smile. Why doesn't my body move as I wanted it to be?_

"_Promise me, Wendy. Don't forget about me" he said, his eyes looked down on his feet. Why would he say that to me? What is he to me?_

"_Always remember that I will be there for you. I will protect you, may it be the rain. I won't forget you, Wendy"_

_I was confused. There are many questions I wanted to ask, but my body can't seem to speak of it. Who is he? Where am I? When my body was supposed to speak back to him, everything turned black. _

My eyes fluttered open. I quickly sat up and took a deep breath. It was the same dream again. I have been having weird dreams lately. I rubbed my eyes and yawned loudly; before I realized our nurse barged through my door.

"Wake up, Lady Wendy! You will be late for your meeting with your aunt Millicent!" she said loudly as she skidded to the window. She forcefully opened the rose curtains and I squinted lightly as the beam of sunlight went inside the room.

"Can't you just give me a few more minutes?" I took my blanket and plopped down on my bed once more, wrapping myself in the cloth. The nurse doesn't seem to take no as an answer. She snatched up my blankets forcefully. I groaned loudly, I swear that my body doesn't seem to like the idea of going out of bed at this moment.

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling, do you have any idea how difficult it is to wake you up each morning?! You are a grown up lady and I was expecting you to act like one!"

"But Nana, the meeting will be in exactly 10 o' clock, I still got lots of time" I said groggily as I slowly sat up once more.

"There is no time to lose. Your mother gave me direct order to groom you this morning"

"Groom me?"

"Yes, and by that you will have to wear your best dress and put on some expensive perfume. It would take time to do that. I wouldn't want to disappoint your parents" The nurse said as she was setting aside clothes and books that were scattered on the floor.

"What is this for?" I asked, not liking where this conversation is going.

"Who knows? It seems like your father has planned something for you" the nurse said nonchalantly as I lazily stood up from my bed. I tried to wipe the sleep off my eyes, but it really wasn't working.

The nurse looked at me. A trace of disgust can be seen through the expression on her face as she scrutinized me once more.

"What?" I twisted a lock of my light brown hair between my fingers, averting her gaze.

"You need lots of work, Lady Darling" she said simply as she approached me. I scratched the back of my head before the nurse pushed me into the washroom.

Other maids helped in washing me. I feel like I'm such an incapable pup that can't even wash herself. After my bath I was forced to try on different dresses. It was really tiring; they make you wear clothes that aren't even beautiful and when worn it only makes you look ridiculous. In the end, I was able to settle down with something more decent and simple than the others. The dress was a simple light blue dress that fits perfectly with me. A gold necklace with small sapphire stones adorning it was worn around my neck. And a light blue ribbon was tied in my hair.

"Don't move too much, Wendy." The nurse reprimanded me as she is about to apply a lipstick on my lips.

"Can you just please spare me with the lipstick?" I begged

"No, this is the last step, Wendy. Bear with it"

In the end, she won. And now I was about to get out of the room when my brothers intercepted me in the lobby. Michael had an amused smile on his face while John doesn't seem to be amused at all.

"Well, look at what my sister has become! What happened to you? You look like a man stuck in a woman's clothing!" Michael teased as he played with my hair. I playfully swatted his hand away and snatched his hat from his hands.

"Oh shut up. You are just lucky you don't have to wear something ridiculous. Perhaps wearing this hat would make me a lot prettier in your eyes?" I said as I placed his hat on my head.

"Oh please, sister dear. Whatever you wear won't make you any prettier. Even a dress made of straws won't make you beautiful" Michael said and skilfully dodged a playful slap I was about to give him. If I'm going to describe Michael, he doesn't seem to change at all. He may have grown into a man but he seems to still have a heart of a young boy.

"That's enough, Michael. Quit acting like a child" John spat as he snatched the hat off my head and threw it at Michael. John was a different matter. He grew up as a serious man just like father. It's as if he never became a child to begin with.

"Aww... Don't be such a sourpuss, John" Michael grinned and John rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

"Michael's right, John. You have to loosen up sometimes. You are just so serious"

"Pardon me for having such proper etiquettes unlike this poor excuse of a brother of mine here-"

"What did you call me?" Michael exclaimed but John disregarded him

"- I do not think that you, my dear sister, is in the right position to tell me of what I am supposed to do. I am a grown man and I have set my priorities. You should act as a grown up woman as well, sister."

I only have to smile at my brother's way of speaking. He is just as lot like father in any angle I can think of. In a way, he really has a point. I really am supposed to act like a lady, and as an older sister to the both of them. And seeing this scenario of ours make me think that John looks more like the eldest child than I am.

"I know, I got your point, John" I said simply

"You know, this is exactly the main reason why you still don't have a girlfriend up until now!" Michael spat at his brother before receiving a smack at the back of his head.

"Lady Darling, your transportation is ready" the driver called out.

"I have some meeting to attend to. Say, where are my other brothers?" I asked before taking my leave

"Ah, they are busy. They'll be home soon, Wendy" John replied. I nodded and took my leave.

"Hey! Bring home some Turkish Delights for me, Wendy!" Michael yelled

"I won't forget it!" I yelled back.

xXxXxXxXx

"What are you talking about?!" I shouted, standing from the couch. All of their eyes were glued at me, even the maids are.

"Wendy, calm down and sit back on the couch" George Darling, my father, said calmly.

"But father! I can't go on with this!" I shouted once more. If you are wondering what's happening here and I was freaking out, it's simple. I am in for a marriage. An _arranged _marriage! Now that explains the reason why I am groomed earlier. Of course, that's what I have been prepared for all these years!

"Wendy, please" Mary Darling, my mother, begged. I tried to look away from her, before looking at my father once more.

"This is just unbelievable! You are just going to give away from a man I barely even know?!" I screamed pointing at the man who silently sat on the couch while drinking his tea. If you are wondering who this man I'm supposed to marry is, his name is Matthew Hayes, a banker who is the son of father's boss.

"Pardon her behaviour, Mr. Hayes. She's just shocked that's all. She'll get over this, I assure you" Aunt Millicent said to Matthew.

"Oh, it's alright. I understand." He said politely with a smile on his face. That smile made me feel like I'm going to burst then and there. How can he smile when I'm obviously furious at him?!

"Oh no, you absolutely have no idea what I'm feeling right now!" I blurted out, though he doesn't look offended at all. He just has that smile on his face.

"Wendy! Stop this nonsense! You are a woman and this is what you are destined to do!" Father finally stood up and went face to face with me. Now he's just as angry as I am, probably because I'm humiliating all of us with my behaviour. I don't mind at all.

"It's just unfair! Why can't I live a life wherein you cannot dictate me of what I'm supposed to do?!" I snapped back at him, tear forming in my eyes

"All you ever did was to turn me into someone I never wanted to be! You never understood me! And now you are going to sell me into some rich bastard-" I felt my cheek go numb when father landed a slap on my cheek. I was stunned; I never expected that he is capable of doing that. All of them stood up; Matthew, Aunt Millicent, mother, even the servants stopped and stared at the both of us.

I saw realization and fear in my father's face.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to-" he stuttered, but I can no longer stand to stay in there. Mother took father in her arms and looked at me pleadingly. It's as if she already knew that I was about to run away, she wanted me to stay.

I can no longer bear the tension rising in the room. I quickly ran to door.

"Wendy!" I heard my mom scream, but I never stopped. As soon as I got out of the house, I continued to run. It was raining hard. The sky was covered with gray clouds and the streets were gloomier than ever. I can feel judging glances from the people around me. It's not normal for them to see a woman wearing expensive clothing to run around in the streets without anything to cover her from the rain.

My eyes kept shedding tears as I ran aimlessly. I just wanted to go away from them. Away from the life I've known right now. I stopped running and sat like a homeless cat in a dark alleyway, soaked in the rain. I buried my face in my hands. Why can things happen the way they are in fairy tales? Why did I have to go through this? If I knew this would happen, I would've wished everyday in my life that I never grew up. I should've wished I lived in a place where I will never grow up.

Every drop of cold rain felt like a knife piercing through my skin. I never yearned for security like this my whole life. I was hopeless. I was confused. Should I return home, or should I run away forever?

It was then I felt no drop of rain fell on me. Yet I can still hear the falling of rain. What happened? I looked up and saw a man standing over me; his coat covered me from the rain. He was smiling down on me. His smile made my heart race. His curly blonde locks were now soaked because of the rain and his soft ocean blue eyes were looking straight at me.

"Don't worry. I'm here. I will protect you from the rain" he said softly


End file.
